Magik
Magik (ang.Thugglet) - to śluzak typu Medium. Jest on naprawdę skutecznym śluzakiem w walce, czego dowiódł w odcinku Nowy Dzieciak, część pierwsza. Jego kolor skóry to czerwonobrązowy. Posiada małe rogi, ale w przeciwieństwie do ghula wygładzone. Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Snugglet. Występowanie Magiki żyją na terenach przypominających alpejskie - górskie szczyty i łąki z powierzchni. Prawdopodobnie mają na sobie kamuflaż z iluzji, pozwalający mu wtopić się w stado nawet Flopperów. Wygląd Magik to czerwony śluzak o czarnych włoskach na głowie. Jeden z nielicznych ma białe rogi. Ma jasno beżowy brzuszek. Ma łaty w kolorze czerwieni i brązu. Po transformacji ma rogi jak Zderzak tylko końcówki ma pomarańczowe. Na łapach i głowie ma czarne futro. Końcówki łap są zakończone Małymi pazurami. Jego zęby są zaokrąglone i wystają do góry. Widać też po transformacji nos. Umiejętności *W protoformie tworzy na swoim ciele kamuflaż z iluzji innego śluzaka lub ghula. *'Gremling' - żartobliwie ściąga przeciwnikowi spodnie. W czasie gdy ten jest rozproszony i zawstydzony, Magik opróżnia jego wnyki ze śluzaków. *'Burgalore' - podczas walki kradnie ważne dla przeciwnika narzędzie, takie jak chociażby blaster. *'Slugnap' - mocno uderza pięścią i rozprasza wroga, w tym samym czasie kradnąc mu śluzaki. *'Lusionist' - maskuje siebie i właściciela w iluzji. Potem podtrzymuje go w protoformie. *'Spectackled' - tworzy iluzje czegoś by zmylić wroga. **'Illusionary' - tworzy iluzję przedmiotu lub miejsca w celu zmylenia przeciwnika. **'Illusformed' - zmienia swój wygląd i kształt w kształt dowolnej istoty na zasadzie iluzji. Potem może on "sterować" iluzją, w przypadku "iluzji-awatara". **'Hologram' - tworzy on liczne hologramy właściciela w celu zmylenia wroga. **Wchodzi do blastera i tworzy iluzje wystrzału, samemu zostając w blasterze lub przenosząc się do ręki właściciela. *Tworzy on błysk z pyłu iluzji. Ciekawostki *Jego ghul to Snugglet , po transformacji ma mniejsze rogi od swojej protoplasty, a w protoformie większe. *Tylko on i Tormato są śluzakami mającymi rogi w protoformie. *Potrafi nie tylko tworzyć iluzje, ale i oślepiać jak Phosphoro, lecz jego oślepienie trwa tylko ok. dwóch sekund. *Nie wiadomo o ile słabsze są jego ataki od Illusioletta, ponieważ w serialu pojawił się tylko jeden Magik jako strażnik Bramy, który przez cały czas był na kolumnie. *Strachoduch potrafi tworzyć iluzje tak samo jak on, ale Strachoduch używa ich do nastrzaszania wroga. *Ma na głowie włosy wyglądające jak irokez. *Przedrostek Thug w oryginalnej nazwie Magika po angielsku oznacza bandyta/zbój. *Jego wygląd prawdopodobnie jest inspirowany diabłem lub demonem. *Jego magia ma czerwony kolor. *Kiedy transformuje się leci za nim czerwony pył, który czasem sprawia, że jego oczy są czerwone. *Pajęczak, Bubbaleone, Infurnus i Magik utrzymują się najdłużej w transformacji. *W serialu nazywany był Thuglett. Magik transformacja.png|Transformacja Magika Image-B455 5126DD81.jpg|Magik ,Infernus i BoonDoc Loki kolejarz.JPG|Loki kolejarz Thuglett leci po wystrzeleniu.JPG|Lecący magik Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku.JPG|Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku Loki na ręce Unika.JPG|Loki Loki w blasterze.JPG|W blasterze Zadowolony Magik.JPG|Magik we wnyce Śpiący Medyk.JPG|zmęczone śluzaki Loki w śrud śluzaków.JPG Loki w tubie.JPG|Magik w Wnyce Loki tworzy iluzje.png|Magik tworzy Iluzje Unik i Loki jako Magik.png|Unik i Magik na jego ramieniu Śluzkai przed jedzeniem.png|Magik,Medyk i Infurnus przed posiłkiem Burpy,Loki i Medyk.png|Magik,Medyk i Infurnus Loki i reszta.png|Do strzału, gotowi, start! Loki z dziwną miną.png|Magik i Medyk Loki już czeka na przemiane.png|Magik Ucieszony Loki.png|Magik loki od boku.png|Magik z zamkniętymi oczami Loki w natarciu.png|Magik w natarciu Loki i Unik.png|Unik i Magik Loki na ramieniu Unika.png|Magi na ramieniu Unika Loki skacze.png Loki na małym pociągu.png|Mapa Lokiś.png|Magik na ręcę Loki - Magik transformuje.JPG|Transformujący magik Rozłoszczony Loki na ramieniu.JPG|Loki na ramieniu Unika Loki i lokomotywa.JPG Magik.png Loki przed atakiem.JPG|Magik przed atakiem Loki przed iluzja.JPG|Magik przed atakiem LokiTran..JPG|Magik po transformacji Wesoły Loki.JPG|Loki LokiProt..JPG|Loki Loki Prot..JPG|Magik Unika Loki Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Zghulowane